


Closest To Friendship

by JahanamQueen, Lilacx



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Ended Dildo, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Rape/Non-con, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/pseuds/JahanamQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacx/pseuds/Lilacx
Summary: Filled with jealousy and spite, Boscha wonders how she could have lost Amity to someone like Luz and decides to trick the human and bring her close for revenge. With that, Boscha and Luz unexpectedly discover how differently they see “friendship”.
Relationships: Boscha/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Closest To Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is one of those ‘occasional one shots’ I was telling y’all about. Lilacx & I are friends on tumblr and you can imagine our shock when we found out we read each other’s works without knowing and decided to team up for this one shot. Enjoy!

“Tsk, just look at them, acting all mushy with each other,” Boscha muttered under her breath while she stared from across the cafeteria at the lunch table in the far corner. There sat, Willow, Gus, Luz, and Amity sitting together and enjoying their lunch without a care in the world, talking to each other and laughing which made Boscha’s blood boil despite her calm composure.

“Is everything okay?” Skara asked before taking a bite of her sandwich. 

“Ever since grom Amity had gone soft, she stopped hanging out with us because she’d rather ruin her social life with that human,” Boscha growled with a face of pure disgust when she saw Luz wipe away a little mess on Amity’s lips with a napkin. In turn, Amity blushed profusely. It confused Boscha, she was never like this before, why was it when the human came along she acted so different? What did that human do to her? 

“Don’t worry she’ll come back, she always does,” Cat dismissed. “Besides, who cares if we lost Amity to them, it’s not like anything changes. We still got each other.”

“Cat’s right,” Skara consoled, “And who knows, maybe if you become friends with Luz, you can get her back.

Boscha looked at Skara then rolled her eyes, “And become a loser? Yeah no.”

Boscha cast her eyes back at the other lunch table, staring at Luz with pure disgust in her eyes. She hated that carefree smile that stupid human always wore, she hated how stubborn and stupid she was, she hated how she just has to ruin everything. She hated her! Her speech, her actions, her attitude, everything about that human was so annoying to Boscha. Nothing would please her more than to hurt that human in any way she can. She deserved it, for taking away her friend, tumbling down her status at the school. She wished she could do something to that stupid human to show her her place. And just like that, like a creative light bulb went off in her head Boscha thought back to what Skara said. Make friends with Luz? She could do that, she just needed to get close.

A grin slowly formed on the young witch’s lips as an idea was coming together in her head.

“I guess it’s worth a try.”

Throughout the rest of the day, the class went around smoothly, she only had one class with Luz which was a history class then one last class, the day would be over after that. Boscha made sure to keep her attention on Luz, she was staring dagger at her but that stupid human never noticed. What an idiot. 

Once the school bell screamed, Luz walked to her locker and tickled it, when it opened she reached in to retrieve the textbook for her last class and mindlessly hummed a tune to herself. 

“Hey, round ears!” she heard someone call from behind her. Luz grimaces at that nickname, there’s only one witch who calls her that. Luz turned around to see Boscha standing behind her. Alone. This was odd, considering Boscha always had her little army with her whenever she wanted to bully her but Luz didn’t think about it too much, she didn’t want to be around Boscha with or without her crew. 

“What do you want, Boscha?” Luz asked with a tired sigh, she really wasn’t in the mood to deal with her right now.

Whatever she said seemingly pissed Boscha off, “You should be grateful that I’m standing in your presence!” she snapped.

Luz was a little taken aback by that but those emotions never made it to her face, the Latina appeared unfazed by Boscha’s insults. “Cool but that’s not what I asked. Why are you here?” she repeated.

Boscha bit her bottom lip and looked down, she didn’t know how she was going to say this. Bosch scanned her eyes to make sure no one was around them. The coast was clear. Good. With a deep breath, she stated: “Ok, I uh...I’ve been thinking about it lately...and I want to be a better friend.”

Luz blinked, “Come again?”

“I want to be a better friend alright!” Boscha admitted, she practically shouted it out with a blush. Luz still stood there a little stunned, her eyes widened and her lips parted in shock of what she just heard. The human looked at Boscha like she grew another eye. 

Luz stood there with no real way of responding, her face softened a little and she appeared more confused than anything else then her eyes changed to a look of suspicion and she crossed her arms.

“Huh?”

Boscha gave Luz an icy glare and clenched her fist in annoyance. Was she toying with her now? 

“Are you deaf? I said-”

Luz instantly cut her off, “I heard you but why would you want my help? I thought I was a loser?”

“Well…” the three-eyed witch started awkwardly, avoiding eye contact, “ I just notice how easy it is for you to make friends and I wanna...do that too but I can’t have anyone finding out, it’s too pathetic.”

Luz wanted to pinch herself because this didn’t feel real at all. Boscha wanted help? Her help? All of this felt so sudden, she stared at Boscha almost with curiosity, she wondered what changed in her. There were so many questions she wanted but saw how uncomfortable Boscha was with her pink skin getting darker in embarrassment. It honestly amazed her that as stubborn as Boscha was even if she could have a light side to her, it almost reminded her of Amity. This was great! If Boscha was so willing to change then they would be friends!

Luz squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, jumping up and down childishly. Boscha stared at her with confusion and embarrassment as her blush deepened, The only thing Boscha could make out in front of her was that bubbly smile she had.

“Okay, I’ll help!”

“Okay okay, calm down no need to get all excited,” Boscha said under a hushed voice to avoid attention from the other students then glared right at Luz “But if you tell anyone, I’ll feed you to my pixies.”

Luz immediately stopped and giggled, “Got it,” she said sticking her thumb up, “We can meet up after school and go to my place.”

Boscha cursed under her breath, she can’t be seen going to her house, it would overthrow the plans she has for the human. As much as she didn’t want to do this she’d have to invite Luz over to her place and carry out her intentions there.

“Can we go to my place? It’s better.”

Luz nodded and smiled, “Sure.” 

Unexpectedly, Luz opens her arms up and leans in to hug Boscha. Boscha took a step back and placed her hand to Luz’s face to stop her and pushed her back a little.

“Can we not…” Boscha said.

Luz only giggled, “Right, too early I guess. Well, see you after class!” She bidded farewell and walked away with her textbook, waving goodbye at the witch with that smile Boscha always found so annoying. Once the human's back was turned, she couldn’t see the smirk that was forming on Boscha’s lips.

“Heh, well that was easy.”

* * *

A slow smile spread over her face as she was walking through the halls of Hexside the last bell screamed and school was over. Excitement filled Luz when she thought over what happened an hour earlier. Boscha wanted to change? She finally saw the error in her ways and decided to be a better friend instead of a bully. With this in mind, Luz can finally make another friend! Luz made another turn in the wall and walked out the entrance of the school, she spotted Willow and Gus sitting on the steps and talking to each other.

“Guess what guys?” Luz asked excitedly, sitting next to Willow on the steps.

“What?” Willow and Gus asked in unison.

“I’m going to teach Boscha how to become a good friend!” She beamed.

Willow and Gus’s face instantly fell to a look of certainty and astonishment once Luz uttered those words and it appeared on their faces. Both their eyebrows rose in surprise and their pupils narrowed.

“Boscha?!” Gus gasped, recalling all the time she’s treated them terribly, especially Willow. 

Willow’s astonished face fell to something more of suspicion and concern for what her dear friend was getting herself into. She’s known Boscha all her life, if unredeemable was a word then it would be Boscha.

“Um...Luz, I hate to break it to you but...Boscha is impossible to change,” Willow tried to reason gently.

“Yeah, she doesn't have one good bone in her body.”

Luz understood where her friends were coming from but she still wanted to give Boscha the benefit of the doubt. Willow’s concerns weren’t reaching her and she simply brushed it off, “Nonsense, everyone is capable of changing, even a mean witch like Boscha. Watch, when I’m through with her you guys won’t believe she was the same person. I mean the same thing happened with Amity and look at what good friends we turned out to be!” Luz paused and noticed Amity wasn’t with them. “Speaking of which, where is Amity anyway?” 

Willow shrugged, “Tutoring some kids, I think.”

“Oh ok, hmm I wonder if after our lesson I can convince Boscha to tutor some kids to help her a little.” Luz contemplated, rubbing her chin while she thought it over then snapped her fingers. “I’ll add it to our lesson."

Willow and Gus exchanged a glance with each other, they were suspicious of what Boscha was trying to do and Luz was biting off more than she can chew if she’s teaching Boscha how to be a good friend but they don't make any further comments about it. 

“Ok, well good luck with Boscha. I’ll text you later and see how things are going,” Willow says then puts her hands on Luz’s shoulders, “But if anything goes wrong just let me know and I’ll be there asap with an army from my garden, okay?” 

“Yes, mom.”

Willow lets out a giggle and lets go of Luz’s shoulders. The Latina then stood up and walked down a couple of steps.

“Well, I promised to meet Boscha after school so I’ll see you guys later!” Luz waved goodbye to her friends then walked away. Gus and Willow both gave her reassuring smiles that they forced on their lips as to not upset their cheery friends. On the inside, they were both nervous for Luz.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Gus doubted with caution.

“Agreed.”

Luz happily hums to herself with each step she takes on the sidewalk. She stopped in front of the school and waited for Boscha. After a couple of minutes, Luz tapped her foot on the cement and hummed to herself until she could spot Boscha walking out the front door and made her way over to Luz.

“Ready to go?”

Luz nodded, “Yep!”

The two girls walked to Boscha’s place. It was quiet for most of their walk and it was, of course, Boscha who was leading Luz to her place. With each step they took and each corner they turned, Luz would occasionally look down on the sidewalk. The pavement looked like an animal that's stiletto had tottered down, creating big crack cobwebs. The human didn’t know how long she’s been looking down because they finally made it to Boscha’s mansion. 

The Manor grew out of a manicured lawn like a small palace. Its young stone walls were light gray and were sterile from the moss or ivy that clung to the walls of the old houses nearby. Its broad oak door was double wide and protected under a wide balcony supported by stone pillars.

“Oooo,” Luz looked on with awe in her eyes. Once they entered the first things she saw the white and gold-covered living room then the stairs before that lead to Boscha’s room. The stairs ahead were bent in a seamless circle like a child's shimmering toy pulled out of either end. Each stair was possibly a deep walnut, but with a dense layer of metal and wood. The inside edge was coated with an elegant cream color. 

“Wow! Nice place!” Luz complimented with an impressed smile. 

“I told ya it was perfect,” Boscha grinned. “We can head upstairs to my room and get started before my mom comes and bothers us.”

Luz nodded and followed Boscha up to her room. When they entered the room, Luz was surprised to see how girly and pink it was, it almost matched with Boscha’s skin tone. Her bedroom overall was basic. There was a fluffy and pink queen-size bed, two nightstands on each side, a dresser, mirror, and closet. One thing that did catch Luz’s attention was a birdcage that Luz assumed to be for Boscha’s pixies and the odd amount of stuffed toys and trophies all around the room. Boscha was the captain of the grudgby team so it made sense she would have a lot of trophies.

The girls sat on Boscha’s bed with Luz’s back facing the headboard and Boscha’s back facing the door. Luz clapped her hands together and began the lesson:

“Alright, the first thing you need to know is the meaning of friendship. Friends become friends because they have formed a bond with each other. Most of the time they have things in common and it helps them build a connection.”

Boscha nodded but looked a little off by what Luz said, “Okay…”

“If you want to be a better friend you need to be nicer because friends are kind to each other and to do that you gotta show you’re affectionate with them. Some ways I like to do is physical affection since I’m more of a hugger,” Luz explained with a friendly smile while pointing to herself.

“Um hm..like this?” Boscha questioned curiously, rubbing Luz’s arms up and down in an awkwardly hesitant manner. Her fingers were a little rough but nicely manicured when she trailed her fingers up and down Luz’s arm. The human's tan skin shivered by the ticklish feeling but Luz didn’t pull back.

“Yeah...friends show affections,” Luz trailed off with a little blush when Boscha didn’t stop but decided to continue in their lesson, “A-anyways, friendship can awaken a nice and powerful feeling in some people, it can make you feel happy and complete and in some shows, I’ve watched some shows where it can even give you power. It’s as they say, ‘friendship is magic’. So the first key is to-mmhmm!” Luz unexpectedly moaned when Boscha trailed her hands closer to her chest and over her breast. Luz's blush deepened and ignored the witch’s strange ways of physical affection. Luz supposed since they were talking about ways friends can show themselves physically then it would make sense this is how Boscha would do it too.

“Uhh, so like I was saying y-you gotta be nicer to other witches if you w-want them to be your friend and I—” Luz’s speech got cut off when Boscha’s other hand started rubbing her thigh, going back and forth and just barely missing Luz’s crotch. Luz was almost as red as a cherry, she looked up to see Boscha innocently smiling at her, her other hand was now on her breast and she gently squeezed them, earning a low moan from Luz. Okay, this goes beyond friendship now and it was getting uncomfortable, she needed to put a stop to it.

“Boscha…?”

Boscha looked up at Luz with the same innocent smile that definitely didn’t suit her, “ Yes, Luz?”

Luz shivered when she called her by her name like that, this wasn’t right at all, luz thought about how she’s going to nicely tell her not to do that, 

“I uh, I think that’s enough affection,” she drawled, gently she tried to move Boscha’s hands away. 

“But I’m just getting started~”

In an instant, she grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her down. Boscha reached over and pulled Luz into an embrace. Luz jumped at the contact.

"Boscha, what are you doing?" she asked in a panic voiced as terror struck her face.

The witch smirked and reached around Luz, she started rubbing Luz’s breast more. Boscha's other hand reached down to the human's crotch and started rubbing that sensitive area. Luz let out a surprised cry and shoved Boscha away.

"What the hell's gotten into you?! This isn’t part of the lesson!” She yelled.

Luz then saw Boscha's smile. An evil grin like the one that a mastermind wears when he knows something the hero doesn't. Luz felt the blood drain in her face and was replaced with terror. This isn’t how it was supposed to go.

Suddenly, the three-eyed witch made a glyph, and a rope wrapped around Luz's wrists and ankles, rendering her immobile. More of the magic went around Luz's whole body and held her down with a slight jerk.

“Please stop…” Luz whimpered.

“Boscha...Boscha stop!” She was now far past alarmed, she was starting to get truly frightened. "Boscha, What the fuck are you doing?!"

Boscha only rolled her eyes and scoffed, “ You really thought I needed your help? _‘Oh, I’ll help you Boscha. I can teach you friendship.’_ ” she mimicked Luz’s voice mockingly then cackled. 

Luz's eyes showed she was hurt by that statement but instantly turned to something that resembled more of anger.

“Just let me go!” she demanded fiercely, trying her best not to show fear.

Boscha cackled loudly and kneeled in between Luz’s legs. “Wow, you're dumber than I thought. I don’t get why Amity hangs out with you. Maybe she keeps you as a pet,” she insulted, running her hands along Luz’s legs. The human shivered and tried to jerk back but the ropes that tied her wrist to the bedpost halted any movement.

Even before Luz could ask what Boscha meant, she grasped Luz by her short hair, pulling her face inches from hers. And once again, before Luz could ask what was going on or try to stop her, her lips were locked in a rough kiss, Boscha's mouth nearly slamming against hers.

“Mmmmf!” Luz muffed, trying to speak, as Boscha opened her mouth and took the chance, shoving her tongue deep inside Luz's mouth as far as she could go. If she could choke the human with her tongue, she would, but she decided on biting her lower lip, for now, causing Luz to yelp in pain. Boscha's tongue easily dominated her and Luz’s tongue tried to avoid her but Boscha’s lips were crushing her, she could feel her teeth on her lips and tongues and Luz was scared she would bite her.

After only a few moments, Boscha pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths and a smirk still on her lips.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Luz asked, trying to maintain her composure. She could no longer fight back, the kiss made her energy fade away, and that thought terrified her as she looked up at the witch. Being kissed like that had weakened her.

Boscha chuckled, grabbing Luz’s hair again and forcing the girl to look in her light purple eyes.

“What do you think, round ears?” she taunted. 

She tightened her grip on the hair of Luz and lowered her head into the mattress deeper. A sudden force seized her wrist before she could even try to fight back and lift her leg to kick the witch, and she was pinned back down immediately. Luz looked up and saw that a spell had been used by Boscha to bind her back on the bed.

Using another glyph, Boscha’s magic spread around Luz’s body and instantly tore her clothes off. Luz screamed at the top of her lung while her body was being exposed to Boscha. Boscha stopped to admire the human's naked body. She reached out and cupped Luz's breast in her hand, giving it a little squeeze and purposely trying to get a moan out of Luz.

Luz gulped and her stomach felt like there was glass in it, the more she tried to wiggle her way out of the rope but the more she tried the more her arms trembled uncontrollably, only finding it futile. Luz avoided her eyes, trying not even to fight. She realized, after all, that she would lose. She had no idea what to do now and laid there silently, trying to stop herself from crying.

Boscha seemed annoyed at the humans' silence, letting go of one of her arms to instead grab one of her breasts.

“H-hey! Boscha stop that!” Luz practically shrieked, breaking her silence at the sudden pressure on her breast. It wasn’t pleasant, Boscha’s hand roughly kneading it with no care in the world about being gentle. Luz's breasts were soft, firm, small, but the witch could tell that they were going to grow later on.

“Mmm ahh mmmphhh!” Luz bit her lips to suppress a moan.

Boscha smirked again, amused by Luz’s reaction. Yes, this is what she wanted, to see that stupid human humiliated at her hands. Not answering Luz's outburst, she was a little handier, shifting her fingertips to Luz's nipple, which slowly hardened under her uniform.

“Enjoying yourself?” She teased, loving the pained look on Luz’s face. “Bet Amity never touched you like this. I wonder if she only hangs out with you so she could say she fucked a human,” She laughed, knowing full well Amity didn’t have the guts to do that to Luz.

Luz blushed and stayed silent, she was Boschas’s complete mercy and she knew if she set her off in any way she would suffer for it. As much as Luz wanted to say something back she knew it was useless.

“Hmph, got nothing to say?” Boscha practically snorted, unamused by Luz’s silence. Oh well, even if Luz didn't fight back she could still have her fun.

Slowly, she let her other hand off Luz's throat, now both her hands on her breasts, kneading them hard, her fingers twisting her nipples sometimes. She studied Luz's face closely, watching the other girl bite her lip and squirm, seemingly trying not to enjoy what Boscha was doing to her breasts.

After a few minutes, however, Boscha became bored. Luz's little pouts and half-moans were adorable, but she wanted to humiliate her more, she wanted Luz to know who she was now in charge of. She saw a glimpse of relief from Luz's face as she pulled away, and that just made her more excited. Did Luz think this was all she was going to do?

“We’re not done yet, round ears,” Boscha said as she laughed, pressing her knee in between Luz’s legs, forcing them open.

Panic rose on Luz’s face. Of course, it wouldn’t be over, how stupid of her to think Boscha would stop there. “Please, I don’t get what you’re trying to do but haven’t you had enough?!” Luz asked, sounding exhausted.

Boscha again laughed, roughly grabbing Luz’s skirt and lifting it past her belly then pulling down her multi-colored leggings. Luz’s sex was now on display for the three-eyes witch, a small sheen on her legs, proof that Boscha’s toying with her breasts had excited her.

Luz gasped at the cold air hitting her wet cunt, drying her wetness to her legs.

“Oh wow, looks like someone enjoyed having their tits played with.” Boscha started with a snicker. “Does the slutty human like the big bad witch having her way with her?”

Boscha's taunting made Luz blush with humility, it was too embarrassing, no one had ever touched her like that before, and she never expected Boscha to be her first. Before Luz could even think of saying something back, she gasped, feeling a faint brush of her wet heart.

Boscha had run her index finger along the outer lips, smirking as she gathered some of Luz’s wetness and rubbed it between two fingers, as if to show it off.

“Wow, look at this.” She said as if she was a kid playing with a new toy, a string of Luz juices linking her two fingers, turning the blush of Luz into a deep red color. “Ha! You’re actually enjoying this! Oh, this is just sad.”

Luz said nothing, silently trying not to cry as Boscha proceeded to brush her fingertips over her outer lips, deliberately avoiding slipping inside. The witch tried to taunt her, she wanted to hear the human's scream of pleasure as she took advantage of Luz and her body.

It wasn't long, however, before a slight gasp escaped Luz's mouth, with Boscha's fingertips brushing against her now very sensitive clit.

“Good good. That’s what I wanted to hear.” Boscha practically cooed, as if to further humiliate Luz. Slowly, she slipped a finger inside her wet cunt, moving it as far as she could go, feeling pleased when she heard a little yelp from Luz.

“Does it feel good, round ears?” She asked in a mocking tone, giving out a disgusting sounding laugh when she quickly started to move her finger in and out of Luz.

Luz decided to stay quiet, well, as quiet as she could with Boscha's fingers inside her. Every few strokes, tiny gasps escaping her mouth. Still, she refused to entertain Boscha’s perverted fantasies.

Annoyed at Luz’s lack of talking back to her, Boscha roughly inserted two more fingers without warning, spreading all three of them out, earning a shriek from Luz. “You feel how deep I am inside you? I can feel you clenching down on my fingers. Is the human really just a whore in disguise?” she mocked, watching as Luz’s cunt struggled to accommodate her three fingers.

Luz’s face somehow got redder, beads of tears were spilling from her eye while she let out a whimper and turned her head away from her tormentor. Of course, Luz wasn’t experienced. That much Boscha could tell. But was it fun to tease her like this?

“I-If you think I am a whore you’re even more stupid than you look!” Luz spat, causing Boscha to raise her free hand, bringing it down harshly across Luz’s cheek and smacking her across the face, causing a bright red mark to appear and Luz sobbing from the stinging pain.

"I'm not the one who moans like a slut in heat when she's being fingered! "Boscha spat violently, pushing her free hand down to the clit of Luz, digging a nail deep into it. “To think the stupid human that causes nothing but trouble would let herself to be used like this? It’s disgusting and it makes me wonder if all humans are like this.”

More tears finally fell from Luz’s eyes. That hurt her. Why was she enjoying it? She felt the sense of emptiness before she could weep, Boscha having removed her fingertips.

“Can’t believe Amity thinks you’re good enough to be her friend, what could make her like someone like you I wonder.”

For the second time, Luz was wrong to believe that Boscha was done with her. In the next moment, she felt something warm and moist on her sex, something soft, softer than Boscha's fingers.

Luz saw Boscha had moved, and that now her mouth was connected to her cunt. As she tried to process what was happening a loud moan escaped her lips, Boscha’s tongue had just brushed against her clit, sending a bolt of electricity down her spine.

“Ah s-stop that!” Luz pleaded.

Boscha grinned to herself, concentrating much of her attention on that little bundle of nerves she knew would make any girl crazy. Her hands were now on the thighs of Luz, spreading them as far apart as they could go as she assaulted the clit of Luz, swirling her tongue around her.

“Ah....” Luz moaned as she arched her back, tears now freely falling down her cheeks as Boscha licked her. Soon one of Boscha's hands moved from her thigh, and the familiar feeling of being penetrated happened again. As if on cue, Boscha sped up her movements, adding a total of three fingers as she licked and nibbled at the clit of Luz, sending tiny jolts of pleasure through the body of the other.

To Luz, it felt like an eternity until the pleasure became too much. Tears were rolling down her face and she abandoned her pleads. She felt pathetic for enjoying what Boschas was doing to her as wrong as it was. Her back arched, and a loud, very pitiful moan escaped her lips as her body shook, her orgasm washed over her.

“Ahh mmm Boscha hhhmm, please!”

Noticing Luz’s orgasm, Boscha gave a few more licks to her before withdrawing, slowly pulling her fingers out and bringing them to her lips, making a show out of licking Luz’s juices off of them.

The human was somehow even more flustered and looked away in disgust and shame, not noticing how Boscha was now removing her clothes, sliding her panties off.

“We’re not done just yet, after all, it isn’t fair you get to have all the fun.” she sneered, tossing her panties to the side and straddling Luz. “You’re going to pleasure me now, round ears.”

Boscha climbed on Luz's body until her cunt was level with Luz's face, her juices slicking on her thighs in her arousal along her pink skin. Of course, Luz knew what she had to do, and she was too weak to push Boscha away. The sooner she finished it, the sooner she was eventually left alone and maybe then she could text Willow to come to help her. Slowly, she stuck out her tongue, using it to gently lap at Boscha's slit. She shuddered at the taste of the witch's juices, trying her best not to be disgusted by it all.

“Come on, human, you can do better than that,” Boscha teased, laughing as she pushed herself down more on Luz’s face, forcing the Latina’s tongue into her core.

Of course, Luz knew that lightly licking would not bring Boscha to an orgasm, so she did as she was told, pumping her tongue in and out of the witch's pussy.This action caused a slight gasp to run out of Boscha's mouth, and she pressed her sex even more against Luz, practically suffocating her.

"Ah, that's better, keep going," she ordered, moving up a little while until that little nub was level with Luz's lips, knowing that this would sooner get the other to the orgasm and start licking it vigorously. She circled her tongue around it, slipping it into the hood, and even gave a couple of nibbles here and there.

“Oh....oh you’re good at this,” Boscha moaned. “Better than I expected.” 

Boscha would have been embarrassed by her lack of composure if she had not been completely engulfed in pleasure at the moment. She could feel herself getting close as she reached up one hand to grope her breast, shaking her body against Luz's face as she madly traced her tongue over Boscha's clit.

It wasn't long before a jolt of pleasure went through Boscha's body, a shiver going through her as she came. Noticing that Luz stopped her motions, her tongue was absolutely tired of the ordeal.

Boscha sat there for a bit to catch her breath, ignoring how uncomfortable Luz was until she finally got up and moved to retrieve something in her drawer with shaky legs from her orgasm. Luz laid there on the bed with empty thoughts other than the recurring vision of what just happened to her. All she wanted was to teach Boscha how to be a good friend and she ended up getting sexually assaulted by her. What made matters worse was that Luz enjoyed it.

Boscha smirked when she found what she was looking for and brought it back to the bed. She teasingly rubs it on Luz’s sensitive and wet core. The whore was aroused when she was pleasuring her, Luz’s arousal fluids were already dripping to the bed when Boscha pressed the object against her cunt.

Something big presses against the entrance to her vagina. Luz tenses, despite knowing it’ll only make it worse. Luz’s eyes jolted open and her entire body trembled, she looked down and her face instantly fell when she saw it. Boscha had a double-ended dildo pressed on her entrance. Luz’s face instantly turns pale and her eyes widened in horror. Was she about to shove that inside her?!

“H-hey I think that’s enough!” Luz pleaded only for Boscha to roll her eyes and scoff.

“Please, we’re far from over.” With that Boscha pushes the first half into Luz with no warning, finding her easy to enter with how aroused she was.

“Ahh!” The human screamed at the sudden feeling of being filled. She’s never been penetrated before, this was her first time. It hurt at first, she was stretched and parted her legs to ease the pain while she whimpered in discomfort. Luz felt something break but didn’t wonder what it was since Boscha pushed it a few more inches inside her. 

Boscha pushes it inside, and the silicone stretches her sex until she’s so full, and her hole burns as it’s stretched so far. Luz lets out the quietest whimper as Boscha pushes the dildo in as far as it’ll go. Boscha’s free hand slides into her breast, squeezing them, pinching a nipple until Luz is crying, her nipple as bruised and swollen as her clit. She hated to admit it but it felt good, after licking Boscha she just wanted to get off. Her eyes rolled back as more tears stream down her face, the intensity of this feeling was too much for her

“Looks like the human is enjoying herself,” Boscha jeered then licked her lips while she brutally thrust inside Luz. Going faster, the shaft of the toy rubbed fiercely against Luz’s walls, the pain was non-existent and soon enough Luz was gasping and moaning.

It hurts. She just wants to cum. She’s right on the edge, Boscha’s movements drawing Luz right to the edge and stopping right as she’s just about to get it. Keeping her from satisfaction, keeping her from pleasure. It’s so much worse. It makes her desperate.

“Please…. Please…” Luz sobs, shuddering as Boscha stops fucking her with the dildo but kept it inside, her sex leaking desperately around it.

“Please, what?” The witch asks, pinching her clit hard enough that Luz nearly goes lightheaded. Her throat is dry, hoarse with arousal and pain. “Please… let me c-cum…”

Boscha grinned then hummed, “Hmm I guess I could do that but I wanna join in on this fun too, okay?”

Luz's back arches when Boscha shoved it in a little too hard and it hit her cervix. Still, Luz twitches and sobs, clenching the sheets between her fists. The pressure returns, and Luz dares to look down the length of her body to see Boscha kneeling in between her legs and inserting the other half of the toy in her. With a hissed out moan, Boscha started to grind into her, lips moving against lips in an easy, wet slide when the toy disappeared inside the witch. 

"Lift your leg, round ears!" Boscha commands, and when Luz does, Boscha grabs it for leverage. Soon Boscha's motions are harder, more concentrated as the toy reaches deep inside her, and Luz cries. Luz can't move away, and she wonders why she needs to, but Boscha keeps pounding into her, stimulating the sensitive nub and rubbing against it as she moans.

“Ahh don’t stop!” Luz moans. 

Boscha laughs and responds by rubbing one of the human breasts, watching her perk up and melt to her touch.

“Are you close, round ears?!”

A few tears are running down Luz’s face, and she scratches at Boscha’s thigh and pushes her hips against hers. “Harder!”

Boscha leans over so she can look at Luz’s crying face and decides to tease the poor girl even more. “Harder, what?!”

Luz blushes and sobs embarrassingly, “Please. Harder, please!”

Boscha leans down to kiss Luz’s open mouth. “Good girl~”

Luz shivers and feels she’s getting close, but Boscha bites her leg and continues moving her hips, moving faster and harder now, making sure the dildo reaches inside her as deep as it can.

Luz's crying, moaning loudly when her body spasms, she's able to feel the pressure rising, and suddenly, all at once, she's coming in and her orgasm hit her hard. She opens her mouth to yell, but no sound comes out, arches off the bed, and lets her head fall backward, choking on her breath. Boscha’s orgasm follows soon after and she doesn’t stop moving until it dies down.

Luz lays there, twitching. Boscha did another glyph and the ropes that held were down now disappeared. When she opens her eyes, she takes another minute to remember where she is. She breathes deeply, and when she turns her head, she finds Boscha laying next to her, she feels like she was in a daydream of some sort and turns to see Boscha looking at her with a grin, snapping her fingers to get Luz's attention.

“Isles to Luz, you there?” she called out.

It took Luz a few seconds to realize it but it just hit her that she had sex with Boscha. Luz doesn’t know what to say, so she resorts to covering her face with her hands and hiding.

“Hey now,” Boscha comforts, moving Luz’s hands away and stroking her cheeks, it confused Luz why she was acting like this but she didn’t stop it, it was sorta like this awakened a new side to Boscha. “It’s nothing serious. Are you alright?”

Luz nods and wants to drag her hands back up to slap her across the face for forcing herself on her but Luz saw a strange emotion in Boscha’s eyes when she stroked her cheek, was it affection? A part of Luz really wanted to hit Bocha for what she did, but she likes Boscha’s touch too much to push her away.

After a few breaths, Boscha finally got up and picked up her discarded panties, slipping them back to not even knowing if they were tainted by her wetness.

“Well now. That was fun.” she hummed with a grin and Luz blushes. Boscha stops for a moment and has the sudden urge to kiss Luz, she moves in closer and pecks her lips, surprising them both.

Luz frowned, “Why the hell did you do that?! That wasn’t part of the lesson!”

“I’m starting to think you didn’t want to be a better friend,” Luz mumbled in realization then frowned when her senses came back to her.

Boscha laughed, “Took ya long enough to figure that out, huh Luz? I just wanted to see what you were all about and I’m not disappointed, to say the least~,” she said libidinously, earning another blush from Luz.

Luz’s eyes perked up a little with curiosity and thought over something to herself, “Maybe this is your way of showing affection?” she suggested hesitantly, “I mean, I saw how affectionate you were with me after...so I guess we found out how you show it.”

The three-eyed witch shrugged at first then let Luz’s word reach into her deeper. Boscha stopped for a moment, she was right. She was never this affectionate with any of her other friends before. Even now, Boscha noticed right after the sex she started calling her Luz instead of Round ears without realizing it. Although she did force herself on Luz and only did that to her to take her revenge out for stealing Amity away and satisfied her curiosity for what made Luz so likable to Amity, it also helped Boscha realize how much she enjoyed it with Luz and how she ended up comforting her after.

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” Boscha said slowly, “Well, your lessons technically worked so what now? Do we keep doing it?”

“No!” Luz shot back angrily, her face was so red Boscha laughed at her.

“You’re one to talk, Luz. You enjoyed it as much as I did. This is the closest thing we’ll ever get to friendship so we might as well enjoy ourselves,” Boscha responded then stuck her tongue out playfully at Luz while she was putting her clothes back on and went back to the bed to lay with Luz.

Luz groaned and didn’t move away. She really didn’t know why she enjoyed it so much, she really wanted to attack Boscha for what she did but she stopped herself when she thought back to their kiss. It was confusing and she didn’t know what to do next so she stayed silent and rested for a bit. She would be lying if she said she didn’t like how Boscha pulled her into an embrace and laid silently with her and would occasionally kiss her. Maybe this is the closest thing they’ll get to a friendship. When Luz was feeling a bit more alive, her lips still swollen from their kiss, she sits up against the headboard and grabs her phone from the nightstand. When she opens it she sees a text from Willow.

Willow: _Still alive?_

Luz giggled on the inside and immediately texted back.

Luz: _More or less tbh._

Willow: _Good to hear. How did it go?_

Luz hesitated to answer, she thought about telling Willow about what happened with Boscha but thought about what Boscha said about this being their weird version of friendship. Friendship comes in different forms, right? Maybe this was one of them.

Luz: _Well it was sorta a success. I think I’ll have to keep teaching her more lessons._

Willow: _Really? I'm impressed you could change her._

Luz: _It's not easy but I think the problem was how Boscha shows it. But I gtg ttyl!_

Luz put her phone down and turned back to Boscha to address her, "If this is how far we'll get as friends then I think I'll have to teach you more lesson best suited for you. I can meet again tomorrow if you'd like."

Boscha was a little astonished by what the human just said. She sat back up and a sly smirk crossed her face. Now Boscha was starting to think that maybe they could be friends.

"I would like that actually," Boscha purred, then leaned in to softly kiss Luz on the lips. " I think we'll get along just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope y’all enjoyed that and this is only a one shot so it’s unlikely there’s any sequel on my end. Hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
